Dark Princess, Light Prince
by vampyreraven
Summary: Hermione, evil? Draco, good? Yes. An all-male Golden Trio? So says me! Hermione/Draco T for later chapters and mild emotional abuse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first multi-chapter story so bear with me**

**disclaimer: anything recognizable is owned by the brilliant JK Rowling. I just own the plot**

**Enjoy**

**Review!**

17 years ago

"Master! She is born! The girl-child is born!"

"Very good. She will be named Hermione. Send her to the Grangers. They will raise her the right way."

"But Lord, what about the boy? He is 6 months old."

"Leave him here Zabini. He is _your_ son. You will raise him."

11 years later

Hermione Granger stalked through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. The gleaming crimson train stood before her, while her parents stood behind her. The Granger family stood proudly with the Zabinis, their old friends and fellow Death Eaters. Hermione had grown up with the Zabini boy, Blaise. The two looked disdainfully at all the other students milling about from the first-years, like themselves to the about-to-graduate seventh-years.

"Blaise, let's get on the train. Father will get our trunks. We should find a compartment before they all fill up," Hermione said.

"Fine, just let me say good-bye to my parents," Blaise agreed, bored with people-watching.

"Remember dear, you are a Granger, and Blaise, you are a Zabini. We have a proud history of Slytherins. Don't dissappoint us," Mr. Granger lectured.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and got on the train. She and Blaise quickly found an empty compartment and sat. The two spotted one Draco Malfoy walking with a red-head, _Obviously a Weasley_ thought Hermione as she snorted, and a dark haired boy. Blaise sat and stared out of the window, watching as the scenery flashed by. He thought about what Hermione and he had done the night before.

**Flashback**

"Blaise! Blaise! Where are you? BLAISE!" _Hermione shouted through the Zabini Manor. She sighed as she padded down to the room Blaise was almost always in, the kitchen. She found him stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties and swilling pumpkin juice. _

"Blaise, I've been looking all over for you. I have to tell you something."

"What Hermione?" _only it came out as _"Wha 'Ermione?"

"Just come with me."

**End Flashback**

"Blaise! I've been talking to you for 10 minutes, have you been paying attention?" Hermione snapped.

"No. I haven't. What's going on?"

"I got you some sweets from the trolley, the Malfoy boy stopped by and said he's two compartments down and we should come meet his friends, and we're almost to Hogwarts," Hermione sighed.

Blaise shrugged and followed Hermione out of their compartment. They passed students they knew from familial connections and students they had no clue who they were. The pair chatted with the Nott boy, Theodore, for a bit. He followed them to the compartment that Draco was currently sharing with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely. When the trio of Hermione, Blaise and Theodore reached the door, Hermione gestured for one of the boys to open the door. Blaise rolled his eyes and reached past her and slid the door open with a thud. The noise startled the trio in the compartment into silence until Draco grinned broadly and waved them in.

"Hermione, Blaise, Theo! Glad you came. This is Ron Weasley and _that_ is _Harry Potter_. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Isn't that great?" Draco said excitedly.

Hermione merely inclined her head to Harry and glared at Ron. Blaise studied the pair while Theodore stuck out his hand, but before either new acquaintance could shake, Hermione wrenched his arm down. Blaise and Draco both raised an eyebrow at the girl's behavior.

"So, what houses do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked tentatively after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Slytherin," Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Theodore chorused. Ron snorted at the thought of being in  
Slytherin and was instantly glad he was destined for Gryffendor. The thought of being in the same house as that stuck up Hermione girl made him almost physically ill. Harry only stared. The girl- Hermione?-had hair that stuck out from her head in a large bush and front teeth almost like a beaver's. The boys-Blaise and Theodore-looked like total opposites. One he thought was Blaise was tall and dark-skinned. The other one who was possibly Theodore was pale and very short.

The train came to an abrupt halt and threw the 3 newer arrivals to the floor. Ron chuckled, Harry snickered, and Draco outright guffawed. Hermione was the first to get up and glared at Draco through her mane of hair. She made a mental note to get it cut over Christmas. She stalked off and the boys followed like puppies.

As they stepped off the train, they all heard a voice calling the first-years. They(Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Theodore)wandered that way. Then, the two trios saw the boats. Harry, Ron and Draco immediately climbed into one while Blaise climbed into another and offered his hand to Hermione to help her in. Theodore practically fell into the boat and almost tipped it. After a lecture from Hermione about grace, poise, and balance that made everyone in earshot cringe, the boats set off across the lake.

2 Hours later

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFENDOR!"

Cheers rose from the Gryffendor table as they welcomed their newest member. Hermione looked pained.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco looked perfectly neutral as he strode to the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry!"

The room became deadly quiet. Harry walked slowly to the Sorting Hat. He sat, petrified. It seemed ages before the hat bellowed...

"GRYFFENDOR!"

Harry seemed slightly crestfallen.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFENDOR!"

Ron looked like he was going to be sick, even as his family cheered from all along the table. His nightmare had come true. Hermione was in his house.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise glanced sadly at the Gryffendor table where his best friend sat, hunched and angry. He walked over to where Draco was sitting and the two struck up a conversation.

"Attention everyone! Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" A cheer rose from most of the student body. Hermione tuned out most of the welcome speech. She tuned back in as she heard "As you all know or will soon know, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, do not wander the corridors after curfew and welcome once again, to Hogwarts! Let's enjoy this delicious feast!" Dumbledore sat back down and the food appeared. Students filled their plates and their bellies. All too soon, they were dismissed to go to their dorms. Hermione passed Blaise and they shared a look. Draco waved enthusiastically to Harry and Ron and they waved back as the groups went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, thank you to everyone who added this to their Story Alerts. I apologize if this chapter seems short. Happy Reading and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot... Sadly.**

* * *

A fourteen-year-old Hermione was kneeling before Lord Voldemort. She held out her left arm as her lackeys, for want of a better term, stood in the circle of Death Eaters, gaping. She waited patiently, only the second female to take the Dark Mark, after Bellatrix Lastrange. Hermione felt a searing pain in her forearm as her Lord pressed his palm to it and began the enchantment. She grimaced but refused to cry out. Soon, the ceremony was complete. The mark, black and bold on her arm, looked even more so with the raw skin surrounding it. She glanced instinctively to Severus Snape, her potions master and he nodded, indicating he would get her the healing potions she would need in the coming months.

Draco sat in the Gryffendor common room, as he did most nights, not wishing to be in his own. Ron was beating Harry at wizard chess for the umpteenth time that night.

"Harry, if you're going to play, play sensibly," Draco finally reprimanded.

"Huh?"

"Look, his queen is here," said Draco, gesturing to the board. "So you move the rook _here_ and you can take it."

"Oh. Thanks man," said Harry gratefully, flashing a smile.

"DRACO! That's cheating! No fair! I want to play you next game!" Ron howled.

"Fine. Be prepared to lose. Again," Draco smirked.

Hermione staggered back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She gasped before slurring the password and she stumbled through the portrait hole. She ignored the calls of 'Hey!' 'Hello!' and 'Hermione!' as she tripped upstairs to her bed. Draco shared a look with his friends. Hermione coming back from the Slytherin common rooms was usually his signal to go. He stood and waved to Harry and Ron.

"Blaise! She's nuts! I can't believe she took the Mark!" Theo cried.

"Theo! Shut it! No one besides us three is supposed to know," Blaise grouched, even though he agreed with Theo completely. Hermione, HIS Hermione, had taken the Dark Mark. He wasn't thrilled. She would be doped up on serious pain killers for the next week or so. Snape would cover, saying she was sick.

Everyone in the common room turned to see Draco slide in. Pansy Parkinson immediately attached herself to his arm. Draco looked disgruntled, as he did every night.

"Drakie-poo, I missed you. Where were you?" Pansy cooed.

"With my friends, now get off me!" Draco snapped. He hated Pansy and her clingyness. The worst part was the two were to be married soon after graduation. The very idea had Draco shuddering.

Pansy successfully detached, Draco headed straight for his room. He was exhausted. Homework was piling up quickly. He couldn't wait for winter holiday.

At the Zabini Manor, Blaise's father paced in his study. He had just received word that Hermione had taken the Dark Mark. He was upset. He hadn't wanted her to take it. After all, what father would want to have his daughter marred like that? None.

_Her father. _Mr. Zabini rolled the thought in his head. Yes, he was her biological father; a fact only he and Mrs. Granger knew. He liked the idea of having a daughter. It suited to have a family of four. A husband, a wife, a son, and a _daughter_. That was his not-so-missing missing piece. He sighed. It was too late now. He promised her to his son. It was nerve-wracking. His children were going to marry, and they had no clue.

Hermione woke up for what she thought was the hundredth time that night, her left forearm itching. She groaned quietly as she reached for the pain relieving potion Snape had given her. She downed the dose she needed instantly and fell back into dreamland.

_'Hermione? Hermione!' A male voice, vaguely familiar to her called out. She tried to respond, but she had a silencing charm on her._

_'I can't find her Harry! Oh Merlin, what if she's dead?' The same voice sounded both panicked and upset, as if she was worth something._

_'Hermione, my sweet,' Blaise's voice swept over her as he unlocked her chains. 'You understand now why we do not betray our Lord?'_

_Hermione could only nod._

A blaring sound jolted her awake yet again. The alarm clock she had brought with her told her it was six o'clock and she should be getting ready for the day. Hermione groaned, louder than she had earlier that night and flopped back on her bed.

**A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen, that ends chapter 2! Hooray! I hope you enjoyed it. Please, for my sake and to help me make this better, REVIEW! I can't keep this up if I don't have reviews. I need to name the Zabinis and the Grangers. If you have any ideas or requests, please, let me know! Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. Writer's block has taken yet another victim. I've also been trying to get ready for prom. Early yes, but finding a dress later is practically impossible. Happy reading!**

Hermione was on day three of bed-rest from receiving her Mark. She was bored as all hell. She couldn't wait to be back. As far as the students and teachers knew, she was feeling rather unwell, but was too stubborn to go to the Hospital Wing. She had been sleeping most of the time anyway. When her roommates, biggest bunch of ditzy gossip-mongers she'd ever known, brought her her homework, they staggered under the weight. She took a lot of classes. So what? She was bound to get valedictorian at this rate. Hermione sighed and crawled back into her four-poster. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Memories and visions flashed through her mind, making for horror movie-worthy nightmares.

"_So Granger, dear sister, how long have you known? Were you so enthralled with me you wanted to commit incest? Hmmm? Well?" a cruel-sounding voice floated above her head._

Hermione whimpered as she tossed, trying to get rid of the voice.

"_Greg, the girl is very powerful. She might be The One. She could be our key."_

"_My daughter, Michel? The key? I'll admit, she's a powerful witch, but powerful enough? No, I don't think so."_

"_Gregorio."_

"_Michelangelo."_

"_Boys, please."_

"_Sorry, love."_

"_Apologies, dear Miranda."_

Hermione began to cry a little in her sleep, remembering how her own father had doubted the extent of her magic. She had been extremely powerful, even as a thirteen-year-old.

"_Enemies of the heir, beware. Hey Malfoy, I think blood traitors count as 'enemies of the heir'. Write home to daddy and start arranging your funeral," Hermione cackled. "You won't be missed."_

_Blaise and Theo nearly busted a gut laughing. Hermione smirked again, while on the inside, she was crying as her heart broke. She had developed a crush on the fun-loving Malfoy heir. The look he had given her after she had just told him he was dead could have curdled milk. As it turned out, SHE had gotten petrified. She was furious. She was a PUREBLOOD. Damn that Weasley girl. Stupid girl she was. At least she wasn't dead._

What Hermione didn't know was everyday she was petrified and not being guarded by Blaise and Theo, Draco had come and sit by her, sometimes for hours on end. It was something she was never to find out.

"_This year, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. If you are of legal age, you may put your name in the Goblet and see if you are selected."_

_Hermione hadn't really been listening. She was too busy looking over at the Slytherin table. A very cute Durmstrag student, a world -famous seeker, Viktor Krum was sitting there. She had seen the youngest Weasley start freaking out when he had walked in. Must be a fan. She didn't go to the Quidditch World Cup this year. She elected to stay home, but heard the reports. Death Eaters had swarmed the place. She was disappointed she missed the fun._

_Two months later..._

"_Herm-o-ninny vill you go to the Yule Ball vith me?"_

"_Oh, of course. I'd love to," Hermione rewarded the Bulgarian with a smile._

"_Blaise! I have a date for the Yule Ball!" Hermione screeched the second she stepped into the Slytherin common room._

"_Who?"_

"_VIKTOR KRUM!"_

"_Lies," came he cool voice of Pansy Parkinson._

"_You want to bet, bitch?" Hermione snarled. She had never liked Pansy while they were younger, but now she just hated the slut._

"_He's going to ask me," Pansy had stood and was gliding over to the enraged Gryffendor._

"_Guess whoever you heard that from told you a lie Parkinson."_

_The night of the Ball..._

"_Oh wow, is that Granger?"_

"_No way."_

"_Her-my-o-ninny, you look lovely," Viktor's voice cut through the crowd._

"_Thank you Viktor."_

"_Hermione, you look, amazing," Blaise had stuttered when she met him in front of the Fat Lady. Theo had been speechless. They were waiting for the Patil twins._

_The night of the third task..._

_She watched with baited breath as two of the four champions were taken out of the maze. It was the French half-veela, Fleur, and Viktor. The Hogwarts champions were the only two left in the maze. She watched the Cup carefully, watching for the tell-tale flash of golden light, signaling the end. There was a gasp as the Cup flew through the air. It was a Portkey! Hermione started shaking. That meant it was almost time. She felt it in her bones, the Dark Lord was coming back tonight. She would take her Mark within the next couple of months. Her thoughts were confirmed when Potter came back clutching the later confirmed dead body of Cedric Diggory. He was crying, claiming the Lord was back. Hermione paled, but began drafting her letter to her parents._

Hermione sighed. It had been a good year so far, but she had no idea what hell was about to break loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I'm glad this chapter decided to come to me. This will be my second update in a couple of days. I'm so proud of myself. So show some love and review review review. There's nothing I'd like more.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I would be making millions and throwing a hissyfit at whoever made the fourth movie, not posting on FFN**

Draco's POV

The night of the Yule Ball...

Draco stood, speechless as Hermione Granger floated down the stairs. She was a vision in periwinkle. If he hadn't already thought the Gryffendor-who-should-have-been-Slytherin was beautiful, he did that night. He had come that night with Pansy Parkinson. He didn't particularly like her, but he needed a date. Pansy was tugging on his arm. Draco paid little mind as he watched his crush of 6 years smile sweetly at Viktor Krum and take his arm. He swore that she had smirked at him before she graced the rest of the students 4th years and up with her beauty. No one could believe it was her. Pansy had been livid. She had been whining about how Granger had stolen Krum from her. Draco mentally scoffed. Hermione was a thousand times smarter and a hundred times prettier than Pansy was.

* * *

The night after Hermione's Marking...

Draco was once again in the common room, playing Wizard chess with Ron. Harry was too bitter about not being able to win against Draco to play with him. So he instead sat by the fire, cleaning and polishing his Firebolt. Draco was the one who heard the small sounds of someone, no a girl, crying. Harry and Ron were too engrossed in their particular activities they hadn't noticed. Draco had heard that crying only twice before. Once, when the girl it belonged to had overheard her father talk down her magic, the other time was when Blaise had decided it would be fun to fake running away.

_Hermione's upset. Crap. Or hurt. Double crap. If Blaise finds out he might blame me... Oh Shite._

Draco made his excuses before hurrying down to the dungeon. He found Blaise lazing in front of the fire in a dark leather arm chair, while Theo was slaving away on some paper, doing what looked like a very good imitation of Blaise's handwriting.

"Blaise! What the hell is Nott doing?" Draco asked, in lieu of a proper greeting.

"_'Hello Blaise, how are you this fine evening?'_ 'Fine Draco. And yourself?' _'Doing quite well thanks. Say, did Theo lose yet another brilliantly crafted bet with you?' _'Indeed he did Draco'," Blaise carried on the conversation, switching between a poor imitation of Draco's already lusty baritone and his own currently cracking voice. "Which, Draco, is why you currently see and will continue to see Theo here doing my homework for the next two months." Blaise looked very satisfied with himself.

"Daft. You know Hermione is up in her dorm room bawling her eyes out?" Draco brushed off the insult he heard in Blaise's voice.

"Ah, yes. I might have received an owl earlier today saying she was in extreme pain from her _womanly time_ and did not wish to be disturbed," Blaise replied, lolling his head back onto the arm of his chair.

"I see," Draco said gruffly, glad he hadn't done anything nor was he to be blamed.

The day Hermione came back to class...

"Draco, pass the newt," Blaise said.

"Draco, PASS the NEWT," said with more force.

"MALFOY! PASS THE FUCKING NEWTS BEFORE I HEX YOUR IDIOTIC BLONDE HEAD OFF!" Blaise screamed.

"Zabini language," Snape admonished lazily.

"Sorry Professor," Blaise was blushing.

After class, Draco stopped Hermione in the hall just outside the Potions door, before Blaise and Theo could get to her or Harry and Ron caught up with him.

"Hermione, would, um, ?" Draco rushed.

"What?" like she didn't have a clue. She had deciphered his gibberish enough.

"I SAID, would you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Draco repeated nervously.

"Sure, Draco. I'll go. When Hell freezes over," Hermione laughed cruelly and strode to catch up with Blaise, whose hand she then took and intertwined their fingers. _Oh._

That evening...

Draco sat with his head in his hands. He wasn't interested in chess, not even with Harry, who had, seeing how upset he was, offered to play him. He didn't want to clean his Nimbus 2001. He must have looked really pathetic because Ron pushed him a chocolate frog. He never gave those up. Even Ginny was sitting by him on the couch, rubbing his back and telling him what a bitch Granger was for turning him down and how she didn't know what she'd missed. Draco turned to look at the youngest Weasley in confusion. She was dating Harry. He then looked to his best mate. Harry nodded, seeming to agree with his girlfriend.

"She made a huge mistake Draco, don't worry. She'll realize what she's done soon enough and come crawling to you, begging you to take her," Ginny cooed soothingly.

"Thanks Gin. I think," Draco gave a shaky laugh. He knew Hermione. She didn't go crawling to anybody. And he loved that about her.

He stopped to think. He loved everything about her. He loved her milky complexion, the freckles on her nose. He loved the way her chestnut curls were impossible to tame, like her spirit. He loved the fire in her eyes when she was told no but determined to do it anyway. The loved the way her doe-like eyes changed color with her mood. And she was brilliant. He could have a decent conversation with her, if she would stop insulting him. He sighed in resignation. Nothing he could do now would get her to go out with him.

"Hey Draco, still don't feel like an easy win?" Ron called. Harry punched Ron in the arm and a small scuffle ensued until Ginny threatened to tell Mrs. Weasley. Both boys paled but neither could call a bluff. Ginny was a good liar. There were days Draco wondered why she wasn't a Slytherin.

"Ah, what the hell. Potter! Get ready to be destroyed!" Draco called back.

Shouts of disbelief and victory could be heard all the way to the Headmaster's office.

"Well Fawks, I believe Mr. Potter has finally beaten Mr. Malfoy at chess," Dumbledore said to his phoenix thoughtfully.

"The hell? You cheated Potter!" Draco yelled across the chessboard. Harry just sat there looking pleased with himself.

"20 Galleons Ron. Told you he'd flip," was all Harry said before climbing the staircase.

"Would you IDIOTS mind keeping it down out there. Some of us need our sleep!" a distinctly grumpy voice came soaring down the girls' stairway. "And Malfoy, it's almost curfew. Get the hell out of the common room!"

Draco only shook his head as he headed for the portrait hole. At least that part of the routine hadn't changed.

**A/N: This is pretty much a filler chapter. I felt bad because I did an all-Hermione chapter so I felt like I needed to do an all-Draco chapter. Hate it? Love it? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello dears. I know I know, I'm a bad person. I've had a busy couple of weeks. Don't kill me. Enough with the excuses. Read!**

**Disclaimer: My god I'm so sick of writing these. Seriously, I don't own the rights. That should be known by now.**

Hermione lazed in the bench seat of the Hogwarts Express. She was headed to the Zabini's summer home in France for Christmas. She smiled because not only was her deliciously sexy boyfriend, Blaise, going to be sharing her room, her REAL crush, her dear Draco, would be joining them this year. Just as she closed her eyes to enjoy a good massage form Blaise, the compartment door slammed open. Hermione's honey eyes frosted amber as she turned slowly towards the sound. Her gaze softened as she saw it was Draco. She beckoned him in and he sat.

"I'm not going to France with you guys," were the first words out of his mouth. Hermione's blood ran cold. Not going? Where then?

Evidently Blaise had the same thought as he echoed the question inside her head. "Where then Drake?"

"The Burrow," Draco said calmly. "I'm spending Christmas with the Weasleys and Harry."

Hermione shot up from her seat and blew by the boys out into the hall. She barely made it to the bathroom before sobs began to rack her body. She was screwed. Her entire vacation was planned around the fact that Blaise was going to be off somewhere with Theo and she and Draco would be alone. She cursed herself harshly for not having a back up plan. The first rule of masterminding an operation was _always have a plan B_. She had gotten cocky. Fine then. She'd go with the boys to where ever they decided to go. Or she could always just spend the two weeks in the library.

Draco looked at Blaise in confusion. Hermione had looked like she was about to burst into tears. Blaise sat, shocked that his girlfriend had run off like that. _Is it because Drake isn't coming with us?_ It was a nagging thought in his head that Hermione was only with him because Draco was unavailable. He'd always shut the thought down, but now he began to reconsider.

Hermione returned to the compartment, face scrubbed clean and sweets in hand. She sighed as she saw Draco had left the compartment. _Probably with Scarhead and Weasel._ She plastered a smile on her face as she sashayed back inside. Blaise sat by the window, looking bothered.

"Blaise? Baby? What's wrong?" Hermione cooed.

"Wha? Oh, hey babe. Nothing's wrong. Just doing some thinking," Blaise smirked as he saw the goodies still resting in her hands. "Little hungry babes?"

"Oh, I wasn't sure if Drake was still here so I grabbed enough stuff for all three of us," Hermione brushed the comment off. It took more to faze her, but she saw the hard glint in Blaise's eyes when she mentioned Draco.

"Yeah. He said he was headed back to his compartment."

"Okay then. More pumpkin pasties for me!"

Christmas eve was here and Hermione was tossing in her bed. She could never sleep on the night before Christmas. She knew Blaise was sleeping like the dead in the room down the hall and she could hear Theo's obnoxious snores from the third floor. She crept quietly out of bed and to the kitchens for some milk and cookies. The house elves had been given the night off, so as to rest before beginning the making of the huge Yuletide feast for the next night. Hermione's mouth watered just thinking about what was to come. She especially loved the chocolate pudding her favorite elf, Tibby, made.

Hermione jumped at a noise from behind her, but was grabbed from behind. She made to scream but a familiar feeling hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh, hush up 'Mione. It's me," a sweet baritone whispered. There was only one person who called her "'Mione'" and lived.

"Hey Draco. I thought you weren't going to be here," Hermione said, careful to not show any of her excitement.

"I couldn't stay away," Draco's silver eyes turned molten. Hermione could see the desire in them.

"From Blaise? He's been such a bore all break," Hermione teased, not sure how to respond to the look in his eyes.

"No, beautiful 'Mione, I couldn't stay away from _you_. Not for all break. I thought I'd come to the kitchens to see if you had had your Christmas eve snack yet," Draco had been steadily inching closer to her the entire time. He was close enough now Hermione could smell his cologne. She shut her eyes and breathed in the scent she loved so much. Draco took the opportunity to trap her in his arms. She looked up, startled. He only looked down from his already-towering height of 6'0" to her much smaller 5'4" frame. He lowered his head and she reached up. Just as their lips met, someone crashed into the kitchen. It was Blaise.

"Oi! Malfoy! What the HELL do you think you're doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellos lovelys! Good to see ya, good to see ya. Okay, I know my chapters have been lagging lately, but it's been hectic. 18 days until prom and I'm a tad worried about my date, but he'll pull through. Such a sweetheart. I'm out of excuses for now.**

**I made the last chapter a dream without really meaning to. Sorry. I know, I'm a bad person.**

* * *

**R&R! (especially REVIEW!)**

Hermione woke with a start. She glared at the clock on her bedside table. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. She wondered what woke her up. A rumbling stomach gave her the answer. It was Christmas she knew, but she managed to fall asleep this year. She padded down to the kitchens, hoping some of the chocolate chip cookies were left. To her delight, there was a large pile of freshly baked cookies waiting for her. Hermione asked Snookie for some milk and began woofing down her treat. She sat and munched happily for another hour before the warm cookies and cold milk took effect. Hermione trudged back to her bedroom and fell flat back onto her comforter, already fast asleep.

Draco squinted his eyes against the sunshine that was now pouring into Ron's room. He groaned and tried to pull the covers back over his head, to find that they were gone. He glanced at his watch laying on the floor beside him, it was 7 o'clock. He wondered why Molly hadn't come to drag him out of his cot. Then he opened his eyes more fully to see the Weasley matriarch standing above him, about to pour what looked like a _very_ cold bucket of water on him.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Draco cried as he scrambled out of the way. "I swear! I'm up!" He blushed furiously as he saw the woman he loved as a second mother begin to chuckle. Inwardly he swore as he saw eight other red-heads trying to not crack up in the hallway.

"Hey! Get out of here or I'll hex the lot of you!" Draco bellowed through the door, feeling satisfied as he heard the scramble of feet.

"Now Draco, dear," Mrs. Weasley began. "I could have let Ginny or Fred and George come wake you," the woman pointed out, smile as cheerful as ever. Draco was immediately relieved she hadn't given in to the family's three biggest trouble-makers.

Twenty minutes later, the Weasleys, Harry, and Draco were seated around the enormous table. Draco glanced around him. He saw Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Bill's long-time girlfriend Fleur Delacleur was here for the holidays too. The girl was part Veela and all French. Draco and Ron especially were spell-bound by her looks. Harry and Ginny were holding hands under the table. Harry wasn't left-handed. Draco shook his head. _How_ Ron didn't know about his sister and Harry Draco would never know.

Half an hour after everyone had let their giant breakfast digest, it was time to open presents. Draco tore into his pile as eagerly as he had when he had been 5. That had been his favorite Christmas. He shook his head as thoughts of the past threatened to overwhelm him. He had gotten a new broom servicing kit from Harry, a book about the Chudley Cannons from Ron, chocolate from Ginny, a box of merchandise from Fred and George, leather gloves from Charlie and a book on curse-breaking from Bill and Fleur. From Mrs. Weasley he received the traditional Weasley sweater and fudge. He loved the fudge. Mr. Weasley got him something called a battery. Harry had to explain what it was. Twice. Draco finally gave up.

* * *

Hermione sat primly in her formal dress, waiting for Blaise to come down so they could exchange gifts. He appeared an hour later, looking dashing in his suit. He sat in the plush chair across from her couch with a tumbler of brandy in his hand. He motioned for the house elves. Hermione was showered with gifts from all over Europe and Asia. Silks, perfumes, spices, jewels, shoes, clothes, and the finest chocolate. Quietly Hermione sighed. They were the same gifts she got last year. Blaise never thought about what she really wanted. She motioned to her favorite elves to bring forward her gifts to Blaise. Books, brandy, firewhiskey, a new watch, and a picture frame with a picture of the two of them. Just like every year, Blaise motioned for everything to be taken to their rooms. And like every year after that, Blaise left her with a curt nod and walked back to his room to get ready to go clubbing. He told her he was going to visit his parents, but she wasn't stupid. Hermione rose soon after and changed into more comfortable clothes.

Draco excused himself from the festivities to go make a floo call to Hermione. He knew as well as she did what Blaise did every Christmas his parents weren't at home, go clubbing, even though he had a perfect, beautiful girlfriend at his house.

"Zabini Summer Home in France!" Draco called into the flames. As they wooshed green he stuck his head in. Hermione's slumped form appeared in the living room. She was wearing her sweats and a big shirt. They must have opened presents already.

"Hermione," Draco called softly.

"Draco, oh Draco!" Hermione crawled over to the flames and began to cry. "He was so cold, even for this time of year. I don't know what's going on! He's not my Blaise anymore. He's not acting like himself!"

Draco motioned for her to step back. He emerged from the fireplace a moment later. He reached for her and she crushed herself into his chest. They sat there on the rug in front of the hearth for a while while she cried. He just held her. Once in a while, Snookie brought them butterbeer and water. After Hermione calmed down, he silently brought her back to the fireplace. He grabbed floo powder from the jar on the mantel.

"The Burrow!"

"Draco! Where've you-" Harry stopped abruptly as he saw the haggard figure still crying softly in his friend's arms.

"Drake! Hey! Oh! What the hell is _she_ doing here?" came Ron's angry voice.

At his harsh tone Hermione began to cry harder. Mrs. Weasley wasn't a fan of the Ganger child, but she looked devistated. Hermione was installed in Ginny's room for the night. Blaise wouldn't be back until late. All Draco would say was this was her worst Christmas in a long time.

Blaise stumbled back into the manor at 3 the next morning, holloring for Hermione and a hang over potion. When silence greeted him, his face turned stone cold. Draco had been here. He saw the floo residue on the floor. Which means Hermione was with him. Fine. The bitch could rot in hell. Good thing he had a new blonde bimbo-Flora, Meera, something ending in -ra-waiting in the entrance hall. As soon as he found that potion, he'd take out his frustrations.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm SOO sorry! I've been busy, then FFN wouldn't let me log on, then I hit writer's block. I'm so sorry! Please don't throw things at me...**

Hermione started awake as a bright light flashed through her eyelids. She shot up out of bed, wondering where she was. Her first thought was how run-down and messy the place was. She padded quietly down the hall, hearing voices from what she thought might have been the living room. Hermione saw a flash of red hair out of the cornor of her eye. _Weasleys._ Weasleys meant Draco, which meant Blaise had come home last night shitfaced and hadn't found her at home. She began to tremble on the landing as she thought of what Blaise might do to her. A voice roused her from her thoughts.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?" A red-haired witch Hermione guessed to be Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione turned around, expecting to see the youngest Weasley child, Ginny she thought, behind her. No one was there. She turned back around to see Mrs. Weasley looking at her expectantly.

"M-me?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes dear. Hermione, yes?" Mrs. Weasley turned back to the pot on the stove.

"I slept very well, thank you. What's that wonderful smell?" Hermione's nose got the best of her as she turned to the pot. It smelled like heaven. Before Mrs. Weasley could answer, Draco, Harry, and Ron came bounding in, cheeks flushed from racing their brooms outside in the cold.

"Morning 'Mione!" Draco called. "Be down in a mo' Molly!"

Hermione watched the boys bound up the stairs, nearly knocking over Ginny in the process. Harry reached out a hand to steady her. Hermione gazed longingly at the pair, then after Draco. She could tell Harry and Ginny were together. Subconciously, Hermione began to rub her Dark Mark through her shirt sleeve. She stopped when she noticed Mrs. Weasley looking concerned.

* * *

Blaise paced up and down his room. He was furious. He was hungover, he was unsatisfied and Hermione still wasn't home. He growled. The bimbo from last night was so loose, he could barely get any friction, and he was a very gifted young man. He turned angrily to his fireplace. Pansy would be home for the holidays. He could use some friendly _conversation_.

Hermione laughed as Draco once again was beaten at the last moment of a snowball fight by a double-cross from his teammate. She had just walked out carrying a tray of hot chocolate when she herself was pelted, dumping the chocolatey goodness all over the snow. Hermione saw red. She loved chocolate. They would pay. She whipped out her wand and began magically hurling snowballs at any and all targets. Draco and Harry each got pelted repeatedly in the back of the head. Ron got hit in the face. Ginny dodged one headed for her face, but got hit in the back. The twins were buried under a mound of snow, and Bill was sitting inside, by the warm fire with Fleur, laughing hysterically at the antics of his siblings and their friends.

* * *

Blaise glanced again at the clock on his mantle. 3 o'clock. No Hermione, no owl from Hermione, no floo-call from Hermione. Pansy had been and gone. So had Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. Blaise huffed in annoyance, absently scratched at his month-old Dark Mark, called Theo and headed out to the forest surrounding the manor to catch a random animal.

Draco sat patently outside the door to Ginny's room. It finally occurred to him to take Hermione back to the Zabini manor. She had told him she'd be ready in 10 minutes two hours ago. He finally opened the door to see what was taking so long and was greeted by the sight of Hermione crying hysterically yet again. Draco had a sinking feeling he knew what she was crying about. Blaise had violent tendancies, especially if he was drunk or pissed, or, even worse, both. Draco sat down on the bed next to Hermione and put his arm around her. If Blaise caused any bruise to appear on her cream colored face, Draco would personally Avada him.

**A/N: I know, short. I want to make it up to you. I will figure out some way to do so. I promise. I also want to get this chapter up. Easter is tomorrow, so Happy Easter! And please, REVIEW, review, ReViEw, rEvIeW. I still feel like I haven't said it enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again. My life is insane right now. My summer will be packed. I apologize in advance for the even slower updates.**

"Blaise?" Hermione cracked open the door to his bedroom. He wasn't there. She turned to go check the library when she heard a noise coming from the guest room. It sounded like... moaning? Definitely moaning, Blaise and someone else. Hermione's face darkened. She stormed into the room, startling the blonde Astoria Greengrass, but Blaise barely seemed to notice. He finished whatever he had been doing, then turned lazily to see Hermione.

"Back at last? Finally," Blaise lazily slung an arm around Astoria, who squirmed nervously under Hermione's fiery glare. "Did you have a good time with Malfoy, slut?"

"Blaise Zabini, you take that back right now!" Hermione demanded.

"Why? You know I'm right. Why don't you just admit it now? You've been seeing him behind my back," Blaise's voice could have frozen hell. Astoria had quietly grabbed her clothes and Apparated from the bathroom. She didn't want to get in between the couple.

"You ass! You've been bringing bimbos home since before we started dating and even after! I've put up with that for almost 3 years now! What am I supposed to do? I'm tired of taking it quietly! At least Draco cares about me!" Hermione's voice quickly rose in pitch and volume. She was furious. How could he? She had been completely faithful, unlike him.

Draco sighed as he heard the last moments of the argument between his best friend and the love of his life. Maybe now was not the best time to tell Blaise his father had broken off the engagement to Hermione and Draco was her new fiance. He turned to leave. Poor Hermione. Draco decided to talk to Hermione at school.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco sat in the Gryffindor common room, waiting on Hermione to get back from telling Blaise about the broken engagement. Draco was worried. Hermione should have been back an hour ago. _What is Blaise doing to her?_

"YOU BITCH! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS I KNOW IT!" Blaise's voice could be heard three floors up and through every corridor.

"I HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS BUT I'M GLAD IT HAPPENED YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Hermione's screech cleared the Slytherin common room in seconds.

"BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MALFOY!" Blaise roared.

"YOU REALLY THINK I'D DO THAT TO YOU? NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DESERVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!" Hermione hollered, close to tears.

* * *

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITH HIM CHRISTMAS? WHY WERE YOU SO UPSET HE WOULDN'T BE WITH US THIS HOLIDAY? WHY HAVE YOU DREAMT ABOUT KISSING HIM? HUH?" Blaise had finally reached his breaking point and pushed Hermione to hers. She fled the dungeons, running straight to the Gryffindor common room and into Draco's open arms. She sobbed into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. Ginny at one point shooed everyone out of the common room and gave her a hug. Harry and Ron even carefully patted her shoulder and went up to the boys' dorms. Ginny gave Draco a look that said _If you don't kill or seriously injure that playboy I will_. Draco nodded almost imperceptibly. Draco was grim, he didn't want to hurt his best friend, but Blaise had made his fiancee cry.

Draco stormed into the dungeons, eyes blazing and his pulse racing. He was on a mission. He wanted to kill Blaise for making Hermione cry like he did.

* * *

"ZABINI!" Draco roared. Every Slytherin knew that voice. It was the Malfoy _Show-me-where-the-hell-he-is-or-you-will-suffer-in-his-place_. Draco was unusally good at it. One brave soul stood and with a shaking hand pointed towards Draco's private rooms. Oh, was Blaise in for it.

**A/N: Review. Please. I feel like I have no idea how I'm doing. Feedback people! I'm a big girl! I can take it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long. I've been swamped lately. Please, read, review. All I ask is that you keep all rotten fruits/veggies to yourselves.**

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room wringing her hands. Draco should have been back hours ago. She hoped he was okay. She knew that he knew Blaise could be very violent when he was angry, but Hermione saw the fire in Draco's eyes as he stormed out 5 hours before. Hermione was even a little afraid for Blaise.

Ginny sat at the top of the staircase to the girls dorms watching the older girl alternate between pacing frantically and sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace crying her eyes out. She contemplated padding downstairs and comforting the distraught girl. Fighting her distaste for Hermione and the thought the girl deserved what she got, Ginny silently slid down the railing, walked over and laid a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine, Granger." Ginny's soft voice startled Hermione out of her reverie.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Call me Hermione, Ginny," Hermione asked quietly. Ginny nodded distractedly, looking over at the portrait hole. Hermione glanced up, then flew into Draco's arms, beginning to sob again. Draco winced, Hermione having hit a bruise on his abdomen.

"Oh, Draco! What happened?" Ginny cried, noticing his face for the first time.

"Well, you see..."

_~Flashback~_

"_ZABINI!" Draco roared. Every Slytherin knew that voice. It was the Malfoy Show-me-where-the-hell-he-is-or-you-will-suffer-in-his-place voice. Draco was unusally good at it. One brave soul stood and with a shaking hand pointed towards Draco's private rooms. Oh, was Blaise in for it._

_Blaise strolled out of Draco's private suite as Draco reached the door. Draco reeled back and slammed Blaise in the jaw, his normally flat gray eyes sparking a hard diamond. Blaise collapsed to the floor. He reached up to gingerly touch his jaw, his dark brown eyes darkening to nearly black with fury._

"_What the hell was that for Drake?" Blaise asked, his voice deceptively calm._

"_You made my fiancée cry, you asshole," Draco snarled, bringing his wand up to point at Blaise's face. Blaise whipped out his wand, pointing it at Draco's throat, his eyes cold._

"_She WAS mine, Drake," Blaise reminded him coldly._

"_Until YOU messed up at Christmas," Draco retorted, his voice just as chilly._

_Blaise suddenly shot up off the floor, his fist connecting squarely with Draco's right eye. Draco reeled back, stunned. A nonverbal Expelliarmus and full body bind had Blaise on the floor in 30 seconds. Draco leaned down to whisper in Blaise's ear. "Well Zabini, guess what. I'M the one who ruined your engagement to 'Mione. So if you EVER make her cry again for that, I'll AK you myself."_

_Draco stood up, releasing Blaise from the spells. The next thing he knew, Blaise was on top of him, punching every available piece of Draco's alabaster skin. Draco landed a few punches himself and finally extracted himself by kicking Blaise in the bollocks and sprinting out the door._

_~End Flashback~_

Harry and Ron begin applauding at the end of Draco's recounting, the boys having come down upon hearing Ginny's cry. Hermione just looked at Draco in a mixture of horror and relief on hearing it was him who broke her engagement to Blaise. Ginny was rolling on the floor laughing as Draco elaborated on Blaise's various facial expressions. Draco smiled as he watched his best friends and his fiancéelaughing together at last.

Blaise sat in his rooms in the Slytherin dorms scowling as he healed his various bruises, and there were a lot. Draco landed some good punches. Blaise turned sharply as he heard his door open. Pansy stepped into the room, closely surveying the bruises Blaise had yet to heal. Pansy silently drew her wand and started to heal the rest of Blaise's body.

"Thanks Pans," Blaise said gruffly. Pansy just nodded curtly and walked back out. Blaise sighed. He needed to fix his rep. And fast.

Hermione woke up the morning after Draco's fight with Blaise, still hardly believing it was real. She stretched leisurely, glancing again at the sparkling engagement ring on her left hand.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hermione, I love you, with all my heart, soul, and Gringotts account," Draco began, earning himself a few chuckles, a wry grin, and an amused smirk. "I know the contracts have been drawn up and signed, but I want you to have this, as a sign I really, truly love you," Draco reached into his pocket and produced a stunning sapphire ring._

"_Oh, Draco," was all Hermione could say before throwing herself into his arms for the second time that night, albeit a little more gently._

_~End Flashback~_

A knock on the door caused her to halt her contemplation of her ring, and her future as Lady Malfoy. Ginny carefully peered in the door and, seeing no one but Hermione, proceeded to enter the dorm room. The girls exchange hesitant smiles before Hermione grabbed her things and the two headed to breakfast, together.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaise couldn't keep his eyes off of the Gryffindor table. There she was, in all her glory. Hermione. His Hermione. Not his anymore, as Draco was constantly reminding him. Just the thought made him growl with fury. He barely noticed when Pansy slid into his lap and wound her arms around his neck. She was trying to get back in his bed. Please. He glared ferociously at the bushy-haired girl laughing with the blonde, redhead, and dark haired boys. He was plotting his revenge.

Hermione was quiet all through lunch, scouring her books for any clues as to what her marriage to Draco would entail, since the Malfoys weren't as close to her family as the Zabinis. Growling, she shoved the book roughly into her bag. Ginny and Harry glanced up at her, curious. She shook her head, praying they wouldn't ask. They didn't.

Draco wound his way through the mass of students crowding the doors to the Great Hall occasionally "accidentally" hitting someone, usually Gryffindor, with an elbow or shoulder check. His eyes narrowed briefly at the Slytherin table and the Italian boy sitting near the head. Scowling momentarily, he missed Hermione's section of table and had to turn around. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and nodded to his friends.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Your dress fittings."

"What about them?"

"They're right after your last class today. The Headmaster has given us permission to go to Diagon Alley to meet our mothers, as long as we're back before curfew."

"Alright, love. I'll see you then. Where are we meeting?"

"We're departing from the Headmaster's office."

"Okay, I love you."

* * *

"I love you, too."

**A/N: A thousand apologies. I've been caught up in a ton of stuff. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites. It warms my heart and makes me want to write. I know this chapter is short, but I'm using it as a filler chapter. Up next will be the dress fittings and (naturally) Blaise plotting.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh Hermione! The dress is beautiful!" exclaimed Narcissa Malfoy for the twelfth time since the group had entered Gladrags. Hermione grimaced for the thirteenth time since she and Draco had left Hogwarts two hours previously.

"I don't know Cissy, I feel like she looks too, something," Miranda Granger surveyed her daughter in the overly-sparkling ball gown. "Hermione, love, would you try on this one? It may be more to your taste."

Hermione and Draco groaned, audibly, as she disappeared yet again into the dressing room. When she emerged, even her future mother-in-law was speechless. The strapless sweetheart dress clung delicately to her modest curves and flared out into a trumpet skirt at her knees. It lacked the elaborate ornamentation Mrs. Malfoy had been insisting on, but on Hermione, the simple dress shone brighter than any of the bejeweled ball gowns. The sales assistant swept over, baring an equally simple veil.

"Will you be needing a tiara Miss?" ground out the unhappy sales girl. She had become irritated when she realized the handsome blonde was, in fact, not a close friend or a relative, but the groom.

"No. My mother-in-law-to-be will be providing one. Thank you," Hermione said dismissively, impatient to have the flirt gone.

_~At the Beginning of Hermione's Appointment~_

_ "Welcome to Gladrags. What can I help you with?" chirped the overly-cheerful blonde, eying Draco appreciatively, an action that did not go unnoticed by Hermione._

_ "We have an appointment for Hermione Granger. We're looking for a wedding dress," rattled off Mrs. Malfoy, appearing to not notice the sudden shortening of her daughter-in-law's temper._

_ "Right this way ladies, gentleman," the girl beckoned them to follow, swinging her hips a little extra for the eye-candy talking to the plain Jane brunette._

_~One Hour into the Appointment~_

_ Hermione was on her last nerve. The Blonde Bimbo was shamelessly flirting with Draco, despite the fact that he was acting as disinterested as he could while still being polite. It hadn't deterred her in the slightest. Mrs. Malfoy's sharp eye had spotted at least five extra undone buttons on the girl's shirt, nearly exposing her bra. Mrs. Granger almost hexed the assistant herself when she noticed her practically in Draco's lap or shoving her heaving breasts in his face. Draco was only praying for the appointment to be over so he could get away from the creepy blonde girl. Hermione eyed her mother and mother-in-law, then Draco and a plan formed quickly in her head._

_ "Drakie?" Hermione's voice was too sweet to be real. Her shopping-mates were made aware of the danger the shop girl was putting herself in. The glint in her eye told the three to follow her lead. "Drakie, sweetie, do you think Cormac will like it?" she asked, twirling. Draco knew which part she wanted him to play. It had been one of their favorite pranks as children and a good way to keep witches from swarming Draco in more recent years._

_ "'Mione, he'll love it! You look stunning!" Draco pitched his voice and assumed the posture of their friend Dean, who was flamboyantly gay. "Really darling, if I wasn't so enamored with Alex, you'd be my first pick!"_

_ "You are too good to me! But, who in Merlin's name is this ALEX?" Hermione spat._

_ "Ahhh, no one love," Draco took his cue and reverted to himself. The mothers looked on in sheer amusement, having witnessed this charade before. The sales girl could only stand there and gape._

_ "Really? Well, I suppose the wedding is going to be postponed until you can PROVE to me that there is no Alex," Hermione huffed, glancing at the Blonde Bimbo, barely containing her laughter. Draco had a twinkle in his eye even as he begged "forgiveness" for his "transgressions" while admiring how fantastic his fiancee's arse looked in the dress she was wearing. _

_ The girl had gone completely still, not believing what she was hearing. The Adonis was engaged to this mouse? She huffed angrily and stormed off when Draco caught Hermione and dipped her into a dramatic kiss. When they were sure she was out of earshot, the group began laughing hysterically. Hermione and Draco were wiping tears from their eyes, nearly rolling(Hermione) or actually rolling(Draco) on the floor. When they had collected themselves, the hunt for a dress resumed in earnest._

_~Present~_

"Bye darlings! We'll see you for Easter holiday! Keep your grades up and do try to avoid trouble. Hermione, sweetheart, I'll take care of your shoes and jewelry. I want you to start thinking of your bridesmaids. Draco, start coming up with groomsmen. I want at least ten from each of you. Owl the lists to me by the end of next week," Mrs. Malfoy rattled off before sending the teenagers through the Floo.

Blaise stewed in the Slytherin common room. Hermione and Draco had disappeared immediately after Charms. He knew it was for a dress appointment because HE was supposed to go with her. He seethed as he thought of Hermione modeling dresses for his former best mate and nearly snapped his quill in two imagining what Draco's reactions would be. Theo quietly walked over and removed what was left of Blaise's Transfiguration essay from the Italian's table, Blaise growled at Theo but Theo only settled himself across the table and silently offered a chocolate frog. Taking the chocolate, a plan slowly began to form in Blaise's mind. He would get Hermione and Draco AND he would rise above her in the ranks. He stood swiftly and brushed past Pansy, who pouted, upset he wasn't "in the mood" to do anything.

_Father,_

_It has come to my attention that Hermione is becoming close to the Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die. Her engagement to Draco may jeopardize our Lord and his mission. What would He have me do?_

_Blaise_

_My son,_

_For now, do nothing. If she is disloyal to our Lord and Master, you will be the first to know. Keep an eye on her, son._

_On a related note, there is something I must tell you when you come home. It is the reason the Malfoy heir was able to buy her hand from you._

_Your Father_

_Father_

_I will speak to you again over the holidays then._

_Blaise_

**A/N: Ah! Thank you to the sudden flood of people adding this story to their Favorites and Story Alerts! It makes me want to write. A _very_ slight cliffhanger there at the end. I hope you remember what Michelangelo needs to tell Blaise. If you don't, it'll be a great surprise! Well, not great. I had a review on my Chapter 10 that I will address at the end of Chapter 11 because it's a spoiler for some. Thanks again to everyone. Please! Hit that review button! If you leave me reviews I will write even more! I'm thinking of doing some more one-shots in addition to DPLP, so if anyone has any requests I will see what I can do AND/OR you could read my other one-shots. All you need to do is click on my profile, read them and maybe leave a review there, too.**


End file.
